


Lending A Hand

by resurrectionist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Oneshot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectionist/pseuds/resurrectionist
Summary: In which Gerard spends the night at Frank's and everything's going surprisingly well until something wakes him up in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is simultaneously the smoothest and most awkward dude on the planet here. Enjoy my overusage of italics.

“You can go ahead and set your stuff on there,” Frank said, gesturing towards his dresser. 

“Yeah, okay,” Gerard replied, nodding, and did as he was told. 

It was Friday night and, while Gerard was usually one for staying in his room and drawing on the weekends, he was staying the night at Frank’s house. It had taken a bit of convincing from Mikey, of course, but Gerard had finally agreed to go.

“It’s just Frank,” Mikey had said nonchalantly.

"Yeah,” Gerard had replied. “Just Frank…”

Thing was, it being “just Frank” was the reason he was nervous about spending the night at his house in the first place. Unbeknownst to Mikey, or anyone for that matter, Gerard had a crush on Frank. Like- a big one.

He wasn’t really sure when it’d started, since they’d been friends for a while, but it was there, as prominent in Gerard’s mind as ever, especially considering he was in Frank’s bedroom now. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like hanging out with Frank- he totally did- but spending time at his house, _spending the night_ felt like a whole different thing. What if he messed something up, made a bad house guest, did something.. embarrassing? 

Well it was too late now. He’d be spending the whole night with Frank and he’d have to deal with it.

Despite himself, Gerard felt a slight rush of excitement run down his spine. A whole night with Frank might actually be fun. After all, it wasn’t often that you got to spend all that time with someone you’d been crushing on for god knows how long.

At this, Gerard smiled to himself and turned back to Frank, who was looking at him. Upon seeing his face, Frank’s lips twitched into a grin.

“What’re you smiling for?” Frank asked, eyes bright. Gerard felt his cheeks heat.

“Nothing,” he responded, waving his hand in a way he hoped was nonchalant and moving past Frank to sit on the bed. Frank laughed a little but didn’t ask any further questions.

“So,” Frank said. “I figured we could just play some video games, eat snacks, chill out, y'know? That sound okay?” 

Gerard grinned. That sounded perfect.  
“I’m game,” he replied happily. Frank returned the grin.

“Sweet. I’ll go get us some soda and popcorn and I’ll be right back,” and with that he left the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with a fresh bag of microwave popcorn and two bottles of orange Fanta. 

“Here you are,” Frank said as he handed over one of the bottles.

Gerard nodded his thanks and popped the cap to take a sip.

“So, uh,” Frank scratched at the back of his neck, “I forgot to mention, I only have a Wii. My Xbox isn’t working.“

“Nothing wrong with Wii. What games d'ya got?“ Gerard asked. It wasn’t like he cared what console they played on.

Frank smiled widely and made his way to his game collection, and Gerard may or may not have stared at his backside as he walked over.  
“I’ve got… Wii Sports-” Gerard scowled, “-Zelda, Mario Kart-”

“Yeah, let’s play Mario Kart! I love Mario, man,” Gerard interrupted enthusiastically. Frank giggled.

“Alright, you go get your pajamas on while I set it up,” he smiled, then proceeded to insert the disc into the player. 

Gerard smiled himself and got out his night clothes to change into in the bathroom. Once he was out and pajama clad, he saw that Frank had the game on the title screen and had set a few pillows and blankets on the floor at the bottom of his bed to get comfy on while they played. Frank was leaning against the footboard, and upon seeing Gerard he beckoned him over.

“Good work, Iero,” Gerard commented as he sat down beside Frank, reaching for his drink that had been set between them with the popcorn.

“Well thank you, _Way_ ,” Frank replied with a laugh.

And with that, they started the game, Gerard going for Waluigi while Frank opted for Bowser.  
Gerard never knew one could get too competitive when it came to Mario Kart, but he came to find that you get sucked in super quick and you’re going for the kill.

They played round after round, shouting laughable threats and whooping triumphantly at victories.  
“You jerk!” Gerard squealed when Frank shot past him at the last second of the final round. Frank had just won his third Grand Prix, Gerard only having won two. Frank was laughing and before he knew it, Gerard was laughing too, slumping against the footboard. Somehow losing had become the funniest thing in the world.

Soon enough, their laughing subsided and Frank sighed contentedly.

“How about we take a break?” he asked, turning towards Gerard. Gerard pressed his lips together in thought as he contemplated letting the score rest with Frank in the lead, but he soon nodded his head. Frank grinned.

“I’ve got something to show you real quick,” he said, raising onto his knees. Gerard scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but made no objection to copying Frank’s movement.

Frank shuffled around the edge of his bed to the side, then laid flat on his stomach to reach under it. 

“My mom told me not to get them,” he muttered as he felt around, “but I think they’re well worth the money.” He made an “ah!” noise as he grabbed what he was looking for.

Shuffling back, Frank extracted a cardboard box. He sat back on his calves and gestured for Gerard to come forward. Curious, he moved next to Frank, who then opened the box.

Inside were about two dozen boxed Star Wars action figures, brand new. Gerard couldn’t help his jaw dropping slightly. 

“What the-” He reached in and took out the small box containing the Boba Fett figure. He in spected its details and wow it was _awesome_! Gerard turned to Frank, who was beaming proudly.

“Frank- where the _hell_ did you get these?”

“At the comic and movie shop downtown,” he grinned. “They got a special shipment and I was lucky enough to get my hands on it.”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and blew air through his lips.

“You sure are lucky. These are great. More than great,” he fawned.

“You can borrow them anytime,” Frank stated warmly, but Gerard shook his head.

“I couldn’t take these, they’re yours and I’d feel terrible if I messed them up or-” Frank cut him off by leaning over and bumping their shoulders together.

“Hey, listen,” he spoke gently. “I trust you, okay? I know you’d be careful with them, so it’s fine.” Gerard smiled at him.

“Thanks, Frank,” he said.

“No problem,” Frank replied, returning the smile. He turned back to the box and sealed it again before pushing it back under the bed, then he was up and extending a hand to Gerard. Gerard grasped it and Frank hauled him upright.

“Now,” Frank said, “wanna go outside?” Gerard grimaced. 

“It’s cold out there, though,” he said, nose wrinkled.

“Ah, c'mon, you can stick it out,” said Frank. He nodded towards the door and, after a moment’s hesitation, Gerard succumbed.

“Fine,” he groaned. Frank grinned triumphantly.

“The fresh air will do you good,” he pointed out, leading the way out of the room and to the back door. Gerard just rolled his eyes and followed. 

Opening the door, they stepped out into the chill, crisp air. Frank sat down on the top step of the small set of stairs that led down from the door and Gerard sat beside him, arms wrapped around himself to keep a little warm. 

Frank exhaled through his mouth and watched as his breath turned into fog. 

After a few moments passed in silence, Gerard began to rub his arms to warm his skin. Frank looked over.

“I don’t mind the cold, really,” he said absentmindedly, and then he set his hand on Gerard’s thigh and began to rub it up and down to create warmth from the friction. Gerard’s eyes widened. 

_Frank’s rubbing my thigh, okay, that’s definitely new,_ Gerard thought.

Swallowing, he looked back up and tried not to focus on how he hoped Frank’s hand would go higher. 

A few more moments passed before Frank spoke.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Gerard stopped and looked over to Frank, who was looking at him with a sort of lopsided smile. He took his hand off of Gerard’s leg and turned to face him properly.

“I mean, we’ve been friends for a long while. You can tell me anything,” Frank said softly. Gerard rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, his mind scrambling. 

“Well… you know I like both girls and guys,” Gerard said slowly. Frank rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, “and same with me, no surprise there.”

Gerard looked at him again and Frank looked almost _anxious_. God knew he’d tell him if he could but he _couldn’t_. He just couldn’t. 

“I can’t say,” Gerard breathed out at last. Frank looked disappointed, but he nodded solemnly.

“I understand. You never have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” he said, looking at Gerard. “Just… know that you can trust me, okay? I’d never flip out on you or anything, dude.” Gerard wished he could just lean forward and kiss him on the lips, but he just smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I know.”

Frank smiled back, then stood up and brushed off his jeans.

“C'mon, let’s go inside,” he said. Gerard followed suit and soon they were back in Frank’s room.  
Frank closed the door behind them, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“I’m tired,” he yawned. “You up for bed?”

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded, also tired. “You got a blanket I can take?” 

Frank looked at him, confused. 

“Take? Take where?”

“…Aren’t I sleeping on the couch?” Gerard asked slowly. Frank’s confusion faded and was replaced with a shy smile.

“Oh. Well, I thought you could just sleep in my bed,” Frank explained. Gerard felt his face warm up.

“O-Oh, okay,” he stammered. Frank grinned and proceeded to clean up their area at the bottom of the bed where they’d been playing Mario Kart. Gerard helped him put the pillows and blankets back on the bed and place their empty popcorn bag and soda bottles on the dresser.

Then Frank was taking off his shirt, turning out the lamp on his bedside table, and getting into bed.

 _Of course he took his shirt off, just great. Like that’s gonna make this any easier_ , Gerard thought, but he couldn’t deny the slight giddiness he felt as he got in beside him.

He pulled the soft blanket over his shoulders and looked towards the window, through which some moonlight was seeping in through the blinds. 

He looked back down to Frank, who was smiling sleepily at him. 

“Goodnight, Gee,” he hummed, then his eyes shut. Gerard stared at his pretty face for a few seconds before grinning contentedly and letting sleep take over.

 

*

 

Gerard woke up to the sound of a soft moan.

He blinked his eyes open and saw Frank laying beside him, facing the opposite way and with his hair splayed out on his pillow.

Gerard rubbed at his tired eyes, about to close them again and dismiss the sound as nothing, when he heard it again; a soft whimper, muffled by a pillow. It was coming from Frank. Gerard pressed his lips together. 

_Probably having a wet dream_ , he thought. The idea sent a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head lightly, he decided to ignore it so as to avoid any further awkwardness. That was until he heard-

" _Gerard_ ,” Frank moaned, almost too slurred with sleep to be understood, but Gerard had heard it, and he froze immediately.

 _What?_ Gerard thought frantically. _How the hell did my name get involved?_ Then something occurred to him.

 _No… he’s not dreaming about… me, is he?_ As if on cue, Frank mewled quietly.

“ _Ahh Gee_ ,” he mumbled into his pillow. Gerard’s eyes bulged so much he was surprised they didn't fall out of his head. 

_Oh my god, he's actually dreaming about me, Frank’s having a wet dream about ME, what the hell?!_ His mind was reeling, unable to grasp onto the situation. What was he supposed to do?

All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head.

 _Maybe I could help him_ , he thought. It was a crazy idea, insane, but he didn’t process this. Though half of his mind was shouting for him to actually _think_ about how stupid this could be, he only listened to the half that was coaxing him to do it. After all, what bad could come from helping a friend with a little predicament?

 _A lot of bad, actually_ , Gerard’s sensible part of the brain chastised, but Gerard paid no mind to it as he began to slowly move towards Frank.

Frank was fidgeting on his side of the bed, still facing away from Gerard with his face pressed against the pillow, whining lowly. After shifting forwards a few times, Gerard was laying right behind Frank, almost back-to-chest. 

He took a moment to breathe in the scent of Frank’s hair, and- unsurprisingly- it smelled like Frank; the same Frank he’d been friends with for years, the same Frank he was about to jack off.

Sure Gerard was being an idiot, but he was too preoccupied to notice. 

Under the blanket, he carefully lifted his arm up and over Frank’s body to his shirtless chest. He trailed his fingers lightly over Frank’s skin, his nipples, down to his stomach, and finally to the waistband of Frank’s pajama pants.

With the sound of Frank’s quiet moans to drive him on, Gerard slipped his hand under the waistband and- Frank wasn’t wearing any underwear. Gerard smirked.

 _Figures_ , he thought, then he was wrapping his hand around Frank’s dick. Frank’s breath hitched and Gerard’s lips twitched into a smile. 

There was precum on the tip, which he used as lubricant as he began to move his hand up Frank’s length. Frank emitted a small, stuttered moan, rubbing his head against the pillow, and Gerard moved forward to press up against him as he began to move his hand rhythmically.

” _Ohh…_ “ Frank groaned, but it was shortly after that Frank came to and realized that there was an actual hand on his dick.

“Wha-?” he started, but he was cut off by a whisper against the back of his ear.

“Shh Frankie, I’m helping you,” Gerard said quietly, his hand continuing to move steadily on Frank’s length.

“O-Oh,” Frank stammered, breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Gerard replied, then he thumbed Frank’s slit, causing Frank let loose a string of swears. Gerard hummed against the back of his neck.

Gerard could hardly believe he’d gone through with this. Giving his best friend a handjob under the claim that he was “helping” him? Please. But he wanted this so bad, and Frank was letting him do it. 

_I could take this a tad further_ , he thought slowly, and then he found himself smirking. That’s exactly what he’d do.

“Is my hand enough?” Gerard whispered against Frank’s ear as he continued to stroke him.

“What d'you mean?” Frank breathed.

“What I mean is,” Gerard answered, lifting up onto one elbow, “I could blow you instead.” Frank moaned at that and nodded vigorously.

“Oh god, yeah,” he pleaded. Gerard was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, thrilled to have such an effect on Frank. 

“As you wish,” he cooed, then he removed his hand from Frank’s dick, to which Frank whimpered, and got out from under the covers.

Frank turned onto his back as Gerard peeled the blanket off of him and sat between his spread legs. Frank was looking up at him with desperate, eager eyes that made his heart melt, and it wasn’t long before he was leaning forward and tugging Frank’s pants down.

“This is my first blowjob, y'know,” Gerard whispered. Frank laughed, but it came out as more of a pant.

“Mine too,” he answered on an exhale. Gerard paused.

“…Really? But you’re, like, hot,“ he said, looking down at Frank with a furrowed brow. Frank rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes, really. Don’t you think I would’ve told you if I had?” he retorted. Gerard’s brow smoothed and a bright grin graced his lips.

“Well then. I guess we’ll just have to see what the hype’s all about,” Gerard spoke. Frank laugh-panted again.

Guess so,” he replied, looking at Gerard eagerly through his fringe. Gerard laid his hands on Frank’s thighs, his fingers exploring the expanse of soft skin.

He looked up, at Frank’s hungry eyes, and gave a short nod. Then, he leant down and ran his tongue up Frank’s length, which made Frank gasp and fist the sheets.

Gerard licked back down, and then he was taking Frank’s dick into his mouth.

“Oh _christ_ ,” Frank groaned. 

Gerard splayed his fingers across the younger boy’s thighs as he pulled back up, then down again, until he was moving in a steady rhythm.

“Won’t take long,” Frank was saying breathily. “I was already close, from just your hand.”

Gerard hummed his acknowledgment and the vibration made Frank’s mouth fall open and buck into his mouth involuntarily. Gerard’s inexperienced mouth wasn’t expecting that, and it made him gag slightly.

“Oh, geez, sorry,” Frank yelped, but Gerard just squeezed his thighs and sped up his rhythm.

“ _Oh_ I’m close,” Frank choked out, taking hold of two fistfuls of Gerard’s hair. Gerard went down once more, tongued his slit, and then Frank was finished.

“ _Gerard_ ,” he moaned, coming into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard tried to swallow it all, but it was too much and some ran down his chin.

When Frank was spent, Gerard slowly straightened himself and pulled Frank’s pants back up, then he looked up and watched him. Eyes closed, Frank was breathing heavily through his open mouth, his chest falling and rising. A strip of light coming in through the blinds was on his face, lighting it dimly. Gerard couldn’t help but smile because _god_ he was beautiful.

After a few moments, Frank blinked his eyes open and looked up at Gerard, smiling faintly. He looked like he was about to say something until, all of a sudden, he paused and a sly grin spread his lips. He sat up and looked Gerard in the eye.

“Gerard… is there any chance that _you_ need some help?” Frank asked as his eyes trailed down Gerard’s body to his crotch. Gerard knew he was hard but he didn’t dare look down. He felt all the dominance he’d possessed just moments ago drain as Frank’s eyes looked over him with that _grin_ on his face. 

When Gerard failed to form any words, Frank crawled forward and sat right in front of him. He reached up his hand and ran his thumb across Gerard’s cum-covered lips, then brought his hand back and licked the cum off of it, never breaking eye contact. Gerard whimpered pathetically. He couldn’t believe he’d become submissive so quickly. Frank grinned at his reaction.

“I’ve got my answer,” he spoke softly. His eyes were bright and excited. 

“What do you want? My hand or my mouth?” Frank asked, still grinning. Gerard barked a laugh.

“I’ll last about five seconds with your mouth. Just use your hand,” he responded, voice wavering slightly. Frank nodded and lifted his arm, laying a hand on Gerard’s chest and pushing him back until he was laying down with his head almost touching the footboard. He swung his leg over Gerard’s legs so that he was straddling his thighs, then reached for his waistband and pulled down his pants and boxers. Frank glanced up at Gerard, who gave a small nod of consent, and then Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard’s dick.

Gerard moaned lowly, and Frank began to move his hand, precum making the slide easier. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve thought of this, getting each other off,” Frank said, thumbing his slit, to which Gerard gasped and leant his head back. 

“That’s it, Gee. I was dreaming about you, y'know.” Frank dropped his voice to a whisper.  
“You were topping me. You were so hot, Gerard. Never thought I’d get to see you like that, desperate and eager and so blissful, yet here we are.” Gerard was mewling beneath him now.

“Come on. Come for me,” Frank cooed, and with one final stroke Gerard was coming in his hand with a broken cry. 

While Gerard came down from his high, Frank gently pulled his pants and boxers back up, then slowly leant down and kissed him. It took Gerard a moment or two to realize what was happening, but soon he was kissing back.

Before the kiss could get any better, Frank pulled back.

“Let’s get back under the covers, yeah?” he whispered. Gerard nodded and they both sat up and crawled back to the head of the bed, slipping underneath the blankets. Frank shuffled forward and got as close to Gerard as possible, facing him with a contented smile. Gerard leant his forehead against Frank’s, two pairs of hazel eyes locked in a blissful gaze. Silence filled the room, save for their soft breathing, until Frank cleared his throat.

“Gerard… what inspired you to start jacking me off in my sleep? Don’t get me wrong- I’ve loved every second of what’s happened- but I’m not sure _why_ it happened,” he spoke lightly, the corner of his mouth curling up. Gerard felt himself blush.

“Well, uh… you know that dream you said you were having?” Frank nodded slowly. “You were kinda moaning, and, uh, it woke me up. Then you said my name and… I thought I’d help you out…” 

Now Frank was blushing. He laughed shyly.

“How attractive of me,” he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“I thought it was pretty attractive, actually,” Gerard smirked. Frank giggled.

“Well thanks,” he replied.

“My pleasure,” Gerard smiled. He stared into Frank’s eyes for a few quiet moments before asking-

“How long have you liked me like that?” 

Frank grinned as he answered, “I thought you were hot the day we met, and a few weeks after we became friends, I started to crush on you. It just grew from there, so… I’d say I’ve liked you like that for a while.” Gerard was positively beaming.

“Same here, Frankie. Same here.”

He’d never seen Frank so happy. The grin on his face was huge and his eyes were bright orbs of pure joy. Before Gerard knew it, Frank was leaning forward and crashing his lips against his. Gerard reacted quicker than he had last time, moving his lips against Frank’s sloppily but it felt _perfect_. He ran his tongue across Frank’s bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth to allow Gerard entrance. Their tongues slid together slowly, experimentally, until they got comfortable and their mouths moved in sync. 

After a minute or so, they both pulled back, breaking the kiss, and smiled sleepily at each other.

“I’m glad you decided to jack me off in my sleep,” Frank mumbled as he nestled his face against Gerard’s neck. Gerard laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around him and humming his agreement because for once he didn't feel an ounce of regret for one of his impulsive decisions.

Then Frank was entwining their legs and breathing softly on his neck and Gerard couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep.


End file.
